Spooked No More
by eorocks
Summary: This is my take on Spooked. We know Elliot doesn't like Porter, but why is that? My version. Just a one-shot.


This is just a one-shot based on the episode Spooked. I have written this specifically for my friend Melonian4life. We all know how Elliot felt about Porter…so this is just my take on what should have happened. I've taken some liberties and changed it slightly. Some of the lines are quotes from the episode itself. Of course, I don't own anything; Dick Wolf does. And this is just my fiction based on the events in that episode. As always, thanks to beingdarlab for proofing this. I hope you enjoy.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot looked over at his partner, sitting across from him. She was focused on her notes in front of her; notes from the case they'd picked up in the early morning hours. They were headed over to the morgue shortly to see what the ME had found.

Olivia looked up at him; she had felt his stare. "What?"

Eliot shook his head and looked back down at his own notes. "Nothing." He'd been caught staring more and more often lately, and he knew Olivia could tell something was on his mind. _She had no idea_. Elliot and Kathy had called it quits…the papers signed, sealed and delivered this time. Elliot hadn't told her yet. He was waiting for the right time, because this time, it was going to be different. This time, he was going to tell her everything. The last time he was separated, he'd been too afraid to upset the status quo. He hadn't wanted to risk their partnership or their friendship, because he hadn't been sure if she felt the same way he did. But now, he was sure.

"El." He looked up, wondering if she could read his mind. "Let's go. Melinda has some information for us."

EOEOEOEOEO

They spent the morning visiting the morgue and following up on their leads, ending up at Ramona Rodriguez's apartment. Elliot couldn't believe it when he saw Dean Porter showed up in the exact same place. As they walked out of the apartment, Elliot watched Olivia talking to him. He had never quite figured out the relationship between the two of them and Olivia never said much about him during their previous encounters. She knew that there was no love lost between he and the FBI agent.

He supposed it all started with Oregon. Porter had been her case agent and there was an irrational part of him that blamed Porter for keeping her away from him. Then he'd shown up during all of the trouble with her brother. Elliot had been pissed that Olivia had turned to Porter for help instead of him. She had said she was protecting him, but it was the first time he'd wondered if there was something going on between them. Or if there had been something between them in the past. Olivia had never told him much about her time in Oregon. In fact, she'd told him very little. And every time Porter came sniffing around…he found that he wanted to get him as far away from Olivia as possible.

They ended up back at the squad room and Porter did his normal posturing, trying to impress them with his knowledge. Cragen had finally ushered him out, agreeing they would share information, but Elliot was skeptical. He heard Olivia ask Cragen to give her a minute as she followed Porter out towards the elevators. He only hesitated a minute before following her, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"You've have my number." Said Porter as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, we all do." Elliot said, interrupting their conversation. He didn't want to think about them possibly meeting up later.

"Give him a break." Olivia said, giving him an exasperated look as the elevator doors closed.

"We'll see if he gives us one first."

Olivia let out a sigh and followed him. She knew Elliot didn't like Porter, but she also knew that it wasn't completely professional. Elliot always asked possessive and jealous when it came to her, and it had gotten worse over the years. And for some reason, he thought there had been something going on between them.

EOEOEOEO

After searching Ramona's apartment, they got a lead that took them to JFK, and they once again had to interface with Porter. He stumbled upon Rojas, and cursed silently as Rojas looked at him. He was pretty sure he'd been made, and he needed Olivia to get up to the terminal.

He had his eyes on her and Rojas, but was shocked when their suspect approached Olivia at the gate. His anxiety level ratcheted up as he saw their suspect wrap an arm around her waist and start talking to her. _How in the hell had he known she was a police officer_? He saw him take her gun, and called in for backup.

He followed at a safe distance, watching as he led them out an emergency door. He heard a shot, and his heart rate soared, wondering what he was going to find on the other side of the door. He rushed through, taking in the officer lying on the ground.

The officer pointed him in the right direction and he raced out into the parking lot as he saw Rojas and Olivia. A new fear gripped him when he saw her with the gun held to her head. There was no way this guy was taking her and he was shaking with the thought that right here and now, he could potentially lose her. He'd never had the chance to tell her how he felt. He hoped she knew. Life couldn't be so cruel as to take her from him now. These thoughts were racing through his brain as he had his gun trained on Rojas. He was trying to talk to him; trying to get him to let her go. He saw Olivia talking, trying to distract him.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and he saw her fall to the ground with Rojas. His heart nearly burst as he ran to her, fearing his worst nightmare had come true. She rolled towards him as pulled her to him, and he saw the blood. _Oh God. No!_

"No. No. The blood is his." She gasped as Elliot pulled her body into his, cradling her against him. He checked her over, not quite ready to believe her. She was shaking and he wrapped his hand around her head as he pulled her even closer. Relief was coursing through his body, scarcely able to believe that she was OK. He held her tightly against him, never wanting to let her go.

When he looked up and saw Porter, he had mixed emotions. That bastard could have missed; he could have killed her. But at the end of the day, he'd saved her life. He couldn't reconcile those feelings as he helped her to her feet, checking her over one more time. He wanted to wrap his arms around her right then and there; pour his heart out to her. But it wasn't the time and he let her go as the officers swarmed the site.

EOEOEOEOEO

They ended up back at the precinct to review everything that had happened. When Cragen told them SVU was done with the case, Elliot felt he could breathe again. Porter was going to be leaving. Well, maybe not leaving, but it wasn't an SVU case anymore.

Porter started to leave, but turned back to Olivia. "Need a lift home?"

Elliot walked over, moving closer to Olivia. He spoke up before she could even get a word out.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks." He said, rubbing a hand over his face.

Porter shook his head and Olivia shot him a reproachful look. Elliot's jealousy was at an all-time high and she wanted to call him on it…but before she could say anything, Cragen interjected.

"You two aren't going anywhere." He told them they had to get all of their paperwork in by morning.

Olivia was exhausted and didn't enjoy the thought of spending the night, but there weren't any options. She and Elliot settled in to work on their DD5's. Things were quite for a while as they worked.

Finally, Elliot broke the silence. "I don't know why you trust that guy." He said.

"I don't know why you don't." she replied.

"There's just something about him."

Olivia sighed. It was late and she didn't really want to get into this with him right now, since she knew it was personal and not really related to the case. "He hasn't given us any reason not to trust him El. In fact, he just saved my life."

Elliot bridled at her words. Was she telling him that he couldn't do it so Porter had had to step in? "I was there Liv. I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. He just shot first."

Olivia let out another small sigh. Men and their territorial battles. "I know El." Because really, she did know. There was no way in hell that Elliot was going to let Rojas leave with her or hurt her…not after Gitano. He would have taken the shot.

She saw Elliot staring at her, but he didn't say anything. After a moment, he went back to work and they let it go, leaving a lot unsaid as they worked.

Morning came and with it, some fresh coffee, courtesy of Munch. Melinda wasn't far behind them, and all indicators pointed them back to Terry. They agreed they needed to follow up on her, and Olivia pulled out her phone to let Porter know what they were doing.

"Who you calling, Porter?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, we said we'd keep him in the loop."

"When we got something. Let's just let this play out."

EOEOEOEOEO

It didn't take long before Porter was back in the squad room as they uncovered the phone bugs in the precinct. Olivia watched as Elliot and Porter got into it again, arguing over Terri Banes and jurisdiction. Porter finally left and Olivia let out another sigh.

"So that's it? Big shot Fed pats us on the head and we're just supposed to bend over and take it?" Elliot snapped.

"Hey, What's is your problem?" Olivia asked, so tired of this fight between him and Porter.

"He's not going to tell us dick."

"He's been keeping us in the loop." Olivia said.

"Yeah, until he isn't. C'mon, let's go."

He stormed out of the squad room, clearing expecting Olivia to follow him. Olivia sighed. Elliot was clearly challenging her to determine who she was going to side with, and she had no choice but to follow him after Porter left. This whole case was getting exhausted, with the twists and turns this was taking, and the questions about whose case this was.

The afternoon took them on another chase, and the finally got the answers they were looking for from Morales. They realized Porter had been tapping their phones and keeping them under surveiallance, and knew that he knew where Theresa was.

Elliot could tell that Olivia was really shocked about Porter's involvement, but she was committed to getting to the truth. They tried to figure out a way to trip him up, and came up with a plan to trip him up. As a result, Elliot was hidden in Olivia's bedroom with Morales to try to download information from his phone. Elliot hadn't been happy with the plan when Olivia had suggested it, but he knew it would work. Porter would be too distracted to be suspicious; especially with her in that form fitting dress.

He listened at the door and he could hear them talking out in the living room, but urged Morales to get things moving. He didn't want her out there with him any longer than necessary. He gave him another urgent look when it got quiet; his imagination getting the better of him. His hands fisted at his sides because he knew that bastard was probably kissing her right now. He wanted to punch that smug asshole in the face…for how he'd used them in this case and for having his hands on Olivia right now. When he sent the text to Cragen, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he heard Porter leave.

The rest was a blur as everything went down. They sat in the interview room with Terry, and they both stared incredulously as they finally understood the level of Porter's involvement. But then, having Porter sweep in and take Terry…having him leave with her without prosecution…was the last straw.

Elliot saw the expression on Olivia's face, and wanted nothing more than to follow Porter and beat him to a bloody pulp. Bastard.

"You were right." Olivia whispered. "I never should have trusted him."

Elliot felt like shit. For once, he didn't want to be right. He took a step towards her. "C'mon Liv. I'll take you home."

Olivia looked at him, wanting to say no. She was so fed up with this entire case, and men in general. Goddam Porter using them…just when she thought he might actually care about her, he'd shown his true colors. It turns out that for him, nothing mattered but the case. And then Elliot. Posturing around Porter...ramping up his usual, overprotective bullshit. She was so tired of it. What did he want from her? It was on her lips to tell him to leave her alone, when she remembered the look on his face after the shooting at the airport. When he pulled her away from Rojas, she could feel him shaking as he pulled her body towards his. The fear in his eyes…the way he checked her over…the way he'd cradled her against him.

"OK." She said quietly, her anger with him gone. When it came down to it, it was Elliot that had been there for her.

The ride home was quiet, each of them speculating on everything that had happened over the past few days. Olivia was tired…truly exhausted by the emotional roller coaster they'd been on.

Elliot looked over at her, noticing her posture as she sank into the seat. While he had wanted Porter gone, he couldn't forgive him for the way he'd treated Olivia…for the hurt he caused her. He wondered, not for the first time, if Olivia had ever slept with him. If she'd expected more from him and been let down by one more man in her life.

He thought about his partner; his best friend. Everything that had been going through his mind since his divorce was final. He loved her. With everything he had. His love for her had grown over the years, but the last two years had been torture for him. He wanted her...and he knew it was incredibly selfish, but the only thing he could think of was that she belonged to him. He looked over at her again, noticing she was looking out the window and knew she was thinking about Porter. He just wanted to scream at her. _Don't you know you're mine?_

Olivia looked back over at him, and for a second he wondered if he'd said that out loud. He froze for a second, but then she sighed and turned back to look out the window.

Elliot pulled up outside her apartment, and put the car in park. Olivia started to open the car door, when she stopped and turned back to him.

"Do you want to come up for a beer?" she asked. "It's been a long couple of days, and I know I could use one." She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. It wasn't unusual for them to go out for a drink with the squad, or even just with each other. But Elliot rarely come up to her place. She saw him hesitate, so she quickly spoke up. "I know. You probably need to get home."

"No." Elliot said, turning off the car. "I'm not ready to go home." He said. Olivia had no idea that his home now wasn't very far from her. He opened up the car door and climbed out, following her into her building. They climbed up to the fourth floor and Olivia let them into her apartment.

"Sorry about the mess. I didn't really have a chance to clean up from the other night." She said as she flipped on the lights and walked into the kitchen. She motioned towards the refrigerator. "Help yourself. I'll be right back." She walked into her bedroom, and put away her badge and gun. She just wanted to change quickly; she needed to get comfortable after this hellish day. She stripped down quickly, and pulled on a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt. She ran her hands through her hair and walked back out into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I changed." She said.

Elliot looked up as she walked into the kitchen, taking in her casual attire. "I don't mind." He leaned against the counter taking a sip of his beer as she turned to open the refrigerator. He watched as she bent over slightly to snag a beer for herself, admiring the way her leggings hugged the curve of her ass. He never got tired of looking at her and he let out a sigh, knowing this wasn't the time to be having those thoughts.

Olivia turned back towards him, raising an eyebrow and his eyes quickly shot back to hers. She opened the beer and leaned against the counter opposite of him. She made a move to clink her bottle against his, but then pulled back. "I guess we don't have anything to toast to."

"We can toast to the fact that Porter's gone."

Olivia let out another heavy sigh. "You know, I never understood why you hated him so much." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" he said, practically choking on his beer.

Olivia corrected herself. "I mean I understand it now. But you've hated him since the first moment you met him. What did he ever do to you?"

Elliot hesitated a second before answering, trying to decide just how honest he wanted to be. Communication had never been their strong suit.

"I hated him because you liked him." He finally said, and he saw Olivia's brow furrowed. "He came into the squad room and I saw how he was looking at you. It seemed like there was something between you."

Olivia rolled her eyes again. "I don't understand this jealousy Elliot. I told you there was nothing between us and even if there was, that has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business."

Elliot thought about Porter kissing her and his hand tightened around his beer bottle. No, that wasn't going to happen again. He was done. He set the beer bottle down on the counter and moved over to where she was standing. "Oliva. It is my business."

She was thrown by Elliot's proximity. She could feel the heat from his body; she could see the intensity in his eyes. It scared her a little. "Excuse me?" she said, moving her body back against the counter, trying to create just a little more space between them.

"You heard me." He said, taking another half-step towards her and placing his hands on the counter on either side of her body, caging her in. "It is my business." His head dropped to meet her eyes, and he stared intently at her. "He can't have you because I want you."

"Elliot." She said, her body trembling slightly.

"And I know you feel the same way."

Olivia shook her head. "Elliot." She whispered, trying to make sense of his words.

Elliot didn't relent. "Deny it." He challenged.

Olivia swallowed hard. While she didn't always appreciate his Neanderthal tactics and she'd never been one to appreciate the overly possessive nature of any man, this was Elliot. The man she'd had numerous dreams about, waking and sleeping. Dreams about what damage he could do with his hands and his mouth…amongst other things. She shuddered, and found she was getting incredibly turned on as his eyes moved back and forth between her eyes and her mouth. She pulled her bottom lip in and bit it with her teeth and she heard a small hiss from Elliot. She dropped her eyes to his mouth, wondering if he was thinking about kissing her.

Then, almost as if he'd read her mind, his mouth was on hers. There was nothing soft or tentative about it. He moved his hand from the counter and tangled it in her hair, cupping the back of her head as he forced her mouth open with his. He kissed her with an urgency and passion that spoke of years of want, and she found that she was kissing him back without hesitation.

Elliot couldn't believe it. Olivia was kissing him back. It was more than he had hoped for. He had hoped she felt the same way he did; he knew there was something unspoken between them. But she'd kept him at arm's length, never letting him know the depth of her feelings for him. And he'd been respectful of the friendship and their partnership, even during his last separation. But he hadn't been able to control himself any longer. He wanted her. Badly. She was his and no one else's, and he was damn tired of watching other men lust after her. He may hate Porter, but in a way, he was the reason he was kissing Olivia right now.

Elliot moved closer, pushing her body into the counter with his. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her body even more tightly against his. Her breasts were pushed against his chest and he didn't let up on her mouth, not wanting to break the connection between them. His tongue trailed across her lower lip and then he drove it inside her mouth, feeling a deep pull in his groin as their tongues met.

Olivia's hands dropped from his neck and she wrapped them around his waist. She slid them down over his ass, pulling his groin tightly against her. She could feel his erection against her hip and she shuddered, thinking about having him between her legs.

Elliot broke this kiss and pushed against her again, taking a moment to catch a breath. He looked down at her, and saw she was doing the same. Her chest and face were flushed, her lips swollen from his. _So goddamned sexy._

"Elliot." She whispered. "What are we doing?"

Elliot could see the question in her eyes. The uncertainty.

"Only what we should have done a long time ago." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But you're married." Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh God Elliot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Guilt washed over her. She didn't know what was going on, but she shouldn't have kissed him back.

"Liv." He said, pulling her hand from her mouth. "I'm divorced." He held up his hand, so she could see that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. "Divorced." He saw her trying to understand what he was telling her.

"What?"

"Kathy and I are over. Do you think I'd be here, kissing you, if I was still married?" He continued to stare into her eyes. "Now. Tell me you don't feel the same way." He challenged. There was no way she could deny it; not with the way she was kissing him and pulling him against her.

Her lips parted but she didn't say anything. He saw her visibly swallow, her chest still heaving slightly.

He leaned in slightly, taking her earlobe between his teeth and biting down lightly. "You can't because you know I'm right." He whispered. He trailed his tongue up the shell of her ear. "You're mine Olivia."

She shuddered again at his soft breath in her ear and at his words. She felt a rush of heat between her legs. The next thing she knew, Elliot's hands were on her waist and he lifted her up on to the counter. She spread her legs automatically, and Elliot slid into the space between them, running his hands up her thighs as he did. He hesitated at the top of her thighs, letting his thumbs stroke her inner thighs lightly. Olivia let out a small sound. God, she wanted Elliot's hands on her bare skin. She rested her arms on his shoulders as he pressed against her.

Elliot could feel the heat between her legs. He hesitated momentarily as his hands slid up her thighs, wondering what was going through her head right now. She hadn't said a word after he'd told her she was his. He wanted to take this slowly, but the only thing he could think about was getting her naked as fast as possible and sliding deep inside her.

"Liv." He said, his mouth still against her ear. He let his mouth trail down her neck, until he reached the neck of her t-shirt. He trailed his tongue along the edge of her t-shirt while he slid his hands up her hips. His fingers ran beneath the hem of her t-shirt, and he moved his hands up her soft skin, splaying his hands across her rib cage. "I want to touch you." He said, running his tongue back up her neck, rubbing his thumbs against the underwire of her bra.

Olivia's breath hitched. _What the hell were they doing?_ She closed her eyes, willing herself not to overanalyze and to just let it happen. She wanted this just as much as he did.

"Do it." She whispered.

That was all the permission he needed. He reached up, cupping her lace clad breasts in his hands. He had dreamed about this and he let out a small moan as he felt the weight of them in his hands, massaging gently. Olivia's hips bucked forward slightly as he ran his thumbs across her erect nipples. She arched her back and pressed into him as he continued his teasing.

"Mmmm." She moaned, letting her hands trail down his arms, feeling the muscles moving beneath her hands as he continued to drive her crazy.

Elliot ran his hands back down her sides until he reached the hem of her shirt. He grabbed the bottom and pulled it upwards, forcing her hands above her head as she tugged it over her head. He dropped the t-shirt on the floor and pulled back slightly, letting his eyes fall to the swell of her breasts and the white lace of her bra.

"Shit." He mumbled. As much as he had envisioned something like this…the reality of it all hit him at once. His eyes moved up to hers and he saw she was watching him. He moved his hands back to her shoulders, trailing his fingers along her collarbone. When he reached her bra straps, he slid them slowly off her shoulders, his eyes following the path of his fingers. More skin was revealed as he pulled her bra straps down her arms, and his eyes flickered up to hers. He saw her tracing her tongue across her bottom lip and his dick twitched…thinking about that mouth on him.

He tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her mouth against his again, their tongues tangling as they tried to get even closer. His other hand fell to the small of her back and his fingers teased the skin beneath the waistband of her leggings. She pushed her hips against him, but he was getting frustrated. With her on the counter, he couldn't get as close as he wanted. He pulled his hand from her leggings and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her halfway off the counter. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he wrenched his mouth from hers.

"Liv." He panted against her ear, clutching her thigh with his other hand. "God, I…" He didn't finish his sentence. He was worried he was going too fast…

Olivia tightened her legs around him and grabbed his face between her hands. She kissed him hard, biting at his lower lip. "Take me to bed Elliot." She whispered as she released his lip. He ran his tongue over the bite, tasting blood there.

 _Jesus._

He grabbed her off the counter and started moving towards the bedroom. Olivia was all over him, running her hands through his short cropped hair and alternating between kissing his mouth and his neck. Now that he had her wrapped around him, his erection was pressed firmly against her core and he could feel her heat. She ground herself against him and he almost dropped her as he knocked into the wall.

She let out a small laugh and ground against him again. He pushed her back against the wall, pulling her thighs apart slightly with his hands and pushing his hardened length against her. At this angle, and with her thighs spread, he was hitting her perfectly and she moaned loudly as he continued to drive against her.

"Fuck." She hissed as he continued to thrust against her. He slid one hand around, underneath her thigh, and opened her up even more. He could feel her body shuddering and he smiled at the thought that he was going to make her come and he hadn't even gotten her clothes off.

Olivia was writhing against him now, her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She couldn't believe this was happening but this man…his hands…his mouth. Her body was on fire and she felt that familiar pull low in her belly. Fucking Elliot was going to make her come right now and she was powerless to stop it. "Bedroom" she said weakly.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, watching the flush spread across her body. His concentration was focused on holding her up and moving against her. She didn't have time to answer as he felt her body tense as she went hurtling over the edge, her nails digging into his shoulders. He watched her as her head fell against the wall and she let out a small moan. He slowed down, rocking slowly against her, until she came back to him. She lifted her head from the wall and looked at him. He gave her a cocky smile as he pulled her legs back around him.

"Cocky son of a bitch." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me to bed."

Elliot shook his head. "I always thought you'd be bossy." He said. But he was happy to comply. His body was aching with need. When they got to the bedroom, he stopped next to the bed and released her legs. When she tried to stand, she found her legs were unsteady and Elliot reached back to put his hands on her waist.

"You OK?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and over his head before he knew what hit him. She ran her hands over his skin and placed open mouthed kisses across his chest. She had seen Elliot without a shirt any number of times, but being able to touch him like this…it was amazing. She ran her hands down his sides until she reached the waistband of his pants. She ran her fingers beneath the waistband until she reached his belt. She started to unbuckle it and she looked up at Elliot with a sultry gaze.

Once she'd gotten his belt and zipper undone, she dropped his pants to the ground. Before he could step out of them, she started to slide her hand inside his boxers. Elliot swallowed hard as she licked her lips, grasping the length of him in her hand. She ran her hand up and down and he pushed himself into her, reeling at the sensation.

"You've been holding out on me Stabler." She said. She hadn't expected anything less. You can't walk around with a cocky attitude like he did and not have anything to back it up. She felt her thighs clench together involuntarily at the thought of him between her legs.

"Liv." He rasped, putting his hand over hers and stilling her hand. 'I can't. You…you have to stop." He was aching and he didn't want this to end embarrassingly in her hand.

She licked her bottom lip, giving him one last squeeze, before she pulled her hands from his pants. The moment she released him, he was on her again. He pulled her against him, and reached around, releasing the clasp of her bra. "This has to go." He growled, pulling it roughly from her body. "I want to see you." He said. He took a few steps back, letting his eyes trace from hers, down to her mouth, and finally down to her breasts.

He swallowed hard as he took her in. Her breasts were full; her nipples dark against her olive skin. She stood still as he appraised her…her gaze never leaving his. His eyes moved back up to hers and he saw she had a small smile on her face. She obviously knew the effect she was having on him. His eyes trailed back down her body, over her breasts, her abs, her stomach…until he reached the top of leggings perched on her hips. "Take them off." He said.

The timbre of his voice sent another rush of heat through Olivia and she faltered slightly, her legs already feeling slightly weak after her orgasm in the hallway. His gaze was burning into her. She wasn't shy or self-conscious, but Elliot's stare felt predatory to her, and goosebumps break out across her body despite the heat coursing through her. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her leggings, but hesitated, watching Elliot's eyes on her hands. She realized she still had some power here, and she purposefully dragged them slowly down her hips.

"Olivia" Elliot said, a warning in his tone. "Don't be a tease."

She stopped. "A tease?" she whispered. "You want me to tease you?" She stopped tugging at her leggings.

The pouty look on her face drove him over the edge. "I'm done playing Liv." He closed the space between them and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up and dropped her on the bed, and then surprised her by whipping off his boxers. Olivia looked at him as he climbed on to the bed and she squeezed her thighs together, her body aching to have him driving into her. He quickly crawled over her, caging himself over her on his arms and knees. He braced one arm on either side of her head and dropped his mouth to hers, giving her no time to protest. He ravaged her mouth, driving his tongue into her mouth. He moved one knee between her legs, then the other, and pushed her legs apart. He ground his erection hard against her and she bucked her hips up, still sensitive from earlier. She ripped her mouth from his and moaned as he spread her legs wider with his knees.

"Elliot." She gasped. "I want you."

"Yeah?" He dropped his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there.

She knew he was marking her but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She didn't want him to stop…ever.

"El." She lifted her hips up off the bed again.

"You should have taken those damn pants off when I told you to." He said. He let his tongue trail down her neck, over her collarbone and the swell of her breast until he reached her nipple. He took her in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her peak and sucking lightly. He released her but took her nipple in his mouth, biting down lightly. He smiled against her hips came off the bed, and he took her breast in his mouth again. He continued lavishing this attention on one breast, taking the other in his hand. Olivia was digging her nails into his shoulders, her body writhing beneath him as she fought her body.

"Fuck." She hissed as he continued this relentless torture. She was so wet…she was aching for him. She wanted him to fuck her…hard. She was done with this relentless foreplay. "El…I…" and then her body was shuddering as another orgasm ripped through her body.

Elliot pulled his mouth from her breast, trailing his tongue down her abdomen. He grabbed the waistband of her leggings and started sliding them down her hips as he moved down her body. Olivia could only watch him lazily…her body still recovering. She felt his hot breath on her and then he was gone, standing at the foot of the bed, having dropped her leggings on the floor.

"Jesus Liv." His eyes wondered up the length of her, taking in her long, tan legs, the dark V at the top of her thighs, her stomach and then up to her breasts. He continued over her chest, lingering on her mouth and then up to her eyes. Her hair was messy, and she had a small smile on her face, and he thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful. "So beautiful" he whispered, almost reverently.

Olivia reached out to him. "El." His eyes flicked back to hers and he saw the desire there. He climbed back onto the bed, spreading her legs with his again as he moved up her body. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at her. His erection was pressed against her core, the tip teasing her entrance. She was so goddamn wet; he knew she was ready for him. He looked into her eyes. I know a lot of guys have told you how beautiful you are…but I'm going to be the last." He whispered. Before Olivia could reply, he pushed inside her and she gasped as her body tried to accommodate him. He stopped and she shifted, planting her feet on the bed and widening herself slightly to take him in. He pushed in a little farther and they both groaned together. She was so tight, her walls clenching around him as he pushed in deeper. He made one final push deep inside of her, relishing the feel of her around him. He held there for a minute, knowing he wasn't going to be able to hold out very long. He'd waited so long…but years of pent up desire was driving him insane, and he finally started to move inside her. She met him, thrust for thrust, and it was as if their bodies were made for each other. _Mine. Mine. Mine._ That was the mantra running through his head as he continued to move inside of her. He dropped his mouth on hers again, and kissed her sweetly as he continued to thrust slowly inside of her.

"Faster." She said. "Harder."

Elliot smiled. God he loved this woman. Happy to comply, he increased his rhythm, pounding into her. She let out a loud groan and he knew she was getting close. Her body was already sensitive, and he knew that she was going to come hard.

She wrenched her mouth from his as she felt her body start to tremble beneath him. Her body was on fire; Elliot filled her completely and was hitting her in spots she didn't even know existed. She could feel herself hurtling towards oblivion. "Elliot." She gasped, trying to stop it.

"Come on Liv. I'm right there with you." Blessedly, Elliot let himself go, feeling her orgasm rip through her body just as he started his release inside her. Elliot had one hand on her hip and he realized he was gripping her so hard that he might be leaving bruises. He continued driving into her as she clenched around him like a vise. She ripped her hands from his back, grabbing at the sheets on the bed as she came completely undone.

His movements slowed as the last drop of energy left his body and he felt Olivia's body go limp beneath him. He moved his hand from her hip and moved it back up to caress her cheek. She had her eyes closed, and a small smile on her lips.

"Liv." He said softly. "Open your eyes."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him lazily, her smile getting bigger.

"Are you OK?" he asked. He wasn't really concerned that he had physically hurt her. He was really asking if she was OK with everything that had just happened. He knew Olivia usually overanalyzed everything and he wanted to head her off before that happened.

"Hmm." She mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Liv." Elliot said softly again, and she opened her eyes. "I need to know you're OK."

Olivia stretched her arms above her head, stretching her entire body with him still buried deep inside her. Her arms came down, wrapping around his neck and pulling him against her. "Stop overthinking everything Elliot." She murmured, kissing him lightly. "I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him again. "I'm yours. Do with me what you will."

Elliot smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "Oh I will. But you have to remember. You may be mine, but I'm yours."


End file.
